The gang
by noorasaetre
Summary: Viñetas cortas sobre la tercera generación.
1. Alex

**Skins** no me pertenece, si no Chris, Freddie y Gracie estarían correteando por el campo felices y contentos.

**¿Pero y esto qué es?:** Pues como echo de menos Skins, me ha dado por ponerme nostálgica y he decidido rememorar tan buena serie con un grupo de viñetas al estilo 155w (quiere decir que cada capítulo, ignorando notas de autora, título y canción inicial: contará con 155 palabras; o eso intentaré, que soy de letras). Pero centrándome en la última generación, tan poco valorada por algunos fans (y la verdad no entiendo por qué a mí, personalmente, me enamoraron desde el minuto 1).

* * *

**Alex.**

* * *

_"Break a mirror. Roll the dice. Run with scissors. Through a chip pan fire fight"._

**Don't sit down 'cause I've moved your chair** \- **Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

Tiró el dado una vez más. El pequeño objeto voló por los aires, sintió aquella conocida emoción que le embriagaba y sacudía el estómago cada vez que dejaba que el azar decidiesen su siguiente paso.

Movió los dedos impaciente sobre la fría mesa ¿Qué pasaría esta vez? ¿Empezaría con buen pie su nueva etapa en Bristol? ¿Se metería en algún lío?

Miró a su alrededor, observando atentamente a sus compañeros. Quizás aquel fuese el lugar apropiado para empezar de cero, quizás allí podría encontrar al compañero de locuras y aventuras que siempre había deseado.

El dado cayó, mostrando un tres.

Alex sonrió, consultando su tarjeta: _"Número 3: Empieza una pelea",_ recordó que había garabateado aquella frase el día anterior, entre risas, podría ser divertido.

Cuando alzó la vista se topó frente a frente con un sonriente pelirrojo. Pobre, no sabía la que se le venía encima.

—Lo siento, colega—Dijo, antes de lanzarle un puñetazo


	2. Alo

**Alo.**

* * *

_"So tell me now, where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart"_

**White blank page - Mumford and sons.**

* * *

La miró una vez más, observando su belleza.

Aun le costaba creer que aquello estuviese pasándole precisamente a él, a el "estúpido granjero pelirrojo" como ella le llamaba.

Bueno, aun solía llamarle así.

Mini dormía tranquila, abrazada a él. Un acto reflejo de la rubia en medio de la noche, probablemente algo insignificante para ella, pero sin embargo un gesto tremendamente importante para él.

Sabía que cuando la chica se despertase y les descubriese dormitando en aquella comprometida posición, volvería a adoptar esa máscara de dura y le echaría a patadas de su cama, sin dejarle apenas tiempo para desperezarse.

Frunció el ceño, mientras Mini se movía inquieta en sueños, estaba harto de aquella situación. Él quería a Mini, la quería de un modo que hasta conseguía asustarle.

Pero estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

Y en lo más hondo se su ser sabía que Mini le correspondía, por mucho que insistiese en negarlo y ocultarlo.


	3. Franky

**Franky**

* * *

"_Cause all of the stars, are fading away. Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day. Take what you need and be on your way. And stop crying your heart out."_

**Stop crying your heart out- Oasis**

* * *

Observó una vez más su reflejó en el espejo.

Tenía el maquillaje corrido y el pelo revuelto, marcas de los besos de Luke decoraba su cuello y sus labios estaban tan hinchados que le dolían.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿De verdad quería estar allí? ¿De verdad le gustaba Luke?

Todo se había complicado demasiado ese verano.

Matty estaba desaparecido, y si de ella dependiese podría seguir así eternamente.

Nick, actuaba a su alrededor de una forma un tanto extraña.

Liv y Mini apenas se hablaban, Alo estaba distraído. Rich enclaustrado asumiendo lo de Grace.

Y Grace…

No quería pensar en Grace, era demasiado doloroso.

La culpa le carcomía cada noche, y la voz de su amiga le perseguía en sueños. Ya no podía mirar a Rich a la cara, temiendo que le culpase de lo ocurrido, al igual que hacía Liv.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente por sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?


	4. Grace

**Grace.**

* * *

"_Darling you're with me, always around me. Only love, only love. _

_Darling I feel you, under my body. __Only love, only love"._

**Only love - Ben Howard**

* * *

No podía evitar que la sonrisa se le dibujase sola en el rostro cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior, tras el desfile.

Aun podía sentir los labios de Rich sobre los suyos, cálidos y decididos.

Nunca se había sentido así. Estaba feliz, completamente feliz.

Por primera vez en su vida le daba igual lo que pensasen los demás. Ni Mini, Liv o su padre iban a impedirle disfrutar el momento.

Rich no es el tipo que la gente piensa. Debería librarse de sus prejuicios y no juzgarle antes de tiempo solo por la música que le gusta y la ropa que viste.

Ella también le juzgó, y no pudo estar más que equivocada.

Al principio le pareció un cretino, pero enseguida comprendió que no era más que una estudiada pose. Además, ella de buenas a primeras también parecía una pija mimada.

Pero ya se sabe lo que dicen.

Los opuestos se atraen.


	5. Liv

**Liv.**

* * *

"_Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire"._

**We are young – Fun**.

* * *

Alex bailaba a su alrededor, vestido de niño perdido, con una copa en la mano. Mojando a todo aquel que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

La música de la fiesta de Alo y las risas de los presentes retumbaban en sus oídos, contagiándola de entusiasmo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, que ya había olvidado lo mucho que le encantaban las fiestas.

Echaba de menos bailar, y cada vez que un sorbo de alcohol se deslizaba por su garganta, una pena más se ahogaba en sus recuerdos. Alejando los fantasma de sus mente unos gloriosos instantes.

Extrañaba a Mini, no lo iba a ocultar, y estaba enfadada con Franky por lo de Grace. Pero todo aquello quedaba olvidado a medida que la música iba sonando.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Había hecho bien al dejarse arrastrar por Alex a la fiesta, era un buen amigo.

La Liv fiestera había regresado, ya era hora.


	6. Matty

**Matty.**

* * *

"_I wish I was special. You're so fucking special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo "._

**Creep- Radiohead.**

* * *

Él era un incomprendido, su padre nunca le había valorado como debía, siempre menospreciándole, comparándole con Nick.

Ella era un bicho raro, nadie comprendía su belleza ni era capaz de leer su alma como él. Siempre humillándola, buscando resquebrajarla en mil pedazos.

El día que la vio por primera vez, algo dentro de él estallo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron una chispa prendió entre ambos.

Era la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba en su vida, su otra mitad, la persona perfecta para completar su imperfección.

Y ella lo sabía, lo sabía porque podía leerla como un libro abierto. Veía la verdad en sus ojos, ella le quería.

Conocía todos sus defectos y aun así le quería.

Por eso no entendía que hacía Franky con su hermano Nick, que nunca apreciaría el bello caos que envolvía la vida de la chica como él.

Ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro y se lo demostraría.


	7. Mini

**Mini**

* * *

_You've been up and down down, you've been low low low. _

_Troubled sea so deep, troubled home no sleep. You've been flying so high avoiding the road. _

_Pretending to not feel alone, pretending to not feel alone._

**Vagabond – MisterWives.**

* * *

Marcó el móvil de su amiga una vez más; sabía que nadie contestaría, pero aun así siguió con la oreja pegada al teléfono. Saltaría el contestador y al menos podría escuchar de nuevo la voz de Gracie.

Cuando aún estaba viva, solía ejercer de la voz de su conciencia.

Era la más sensata de sus amigas y aunque de buenas a primeras podía parecer estar siempre perdida entre las nubes, sabía exactamente que decir en el momento justo.

Ahora lamenta más que nunca haber sido demasiado dura con ella en el pasado, cuando quiere es una verdadera perra.

El contestador salta, y deja escapar un pequeño sollozo al oír la voz de Grace. La echa terriblemente de menos.

Franky era un buen apoyo, pero desearía que Grace estuviese ahí con ella.

Probablemente solucionaría todo en un instante, obligándole a hablar con Alo y Liv.

Pero Grace ya no estaba, y las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.


	8. Nick

**Nick**

* * *

"_The world is too heavy, too big for my shoulders. _

_Come take the weight off me now"._

**Rubik's Cube – Athlete.**

* * *

Deja escapar un grito de rabia, mientras despedaza media cocina con el bate de su hermano.

Los cristales caen poco a poco y los platos estallan al chocar contra el suelo, el ruido ya debe haber alertado a algún vecino y no le sorprendería que la policía estuviera de camino para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

Pero no, nada está en orden.

Todo es un completo caos, como la cocina de la casa de los Levan en esos instantes.

Parece una metáfora de su vida.

Está harto ya, harto de fingir.

No es el hijo perfecto, no es el hermano perfecto, no es el jugador de rugby perfecto, ni tan si quiera el novio perfecto.

Nunca lo ha sido, nunca lo será. Es tan desastroso como Matty, puede que incluso más.

Pero se acabó, hoy su vida va a cambiar. Leon Levan ya no va a poder dirigir su vida.

Es hora de cambiar.


	9. Rich

**Rich**

* * *

"_Whats this about? I figured love would shine through._

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see through. _

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come to, keep romance alive and hope she's going to tell you"_

**She is got you high - Mumm-ra.**

* * *

Nunca se consideró una persona romántica, siempre creyó que el amor era un invento de Hollywood, basado en idealizar un simple sentimiento para volver estúpidas a las personas.

Pero entonces conoció a Grace, y su teoría explotó en mil pedazos.

Por eso estaba allí, de entre todos los lugares en los que podría estar: por el amor.

No puede evitar reírse con la situación, él, el chico heavy con malas pulgas haciendo de casamentera.

¿Quién iba a decírselo?

Seguro que Grace, estuviese donde estuviese, estaba pasándoselo en grande al verle tan fuera de su entorno.

Pero Alo era su amigo, y estaba pasándolo tan mal que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Y Mini era tremendamente orgullosa, que no iba a dar el paso y presentarse ante Alo para hacer las paces.

Además, Grace en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Al final su profesora iba a tener razón: Era un soldado del amor.

* * *

**N.A:** Y bien ¿qué os ha parecido este experimento? Comentadme que tal en el cuadrito de abajo ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
